


A Little Bit Of You And Me

by vanishing_time



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, No actual Mpreg tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, What the hell did we just got off to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: John and Joe have the most wonderful life ever, and their family is complete now with their three little adopted girls (triplets!). Life couldn't be any better, but the lovemaking is always so amazing that they can't help but fantasize about what it would be like to have biological kids of their own, which leads to accidentally discovering a new kink together.This is the naughtiest filth I've ever written, please enjoy.





	A Little Bit Of You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for pregnancy kink, breeding kink and all the related filth. Please do read the tags, haha.
> 
> Totally fiction, never happened.

"I love you so much."

John looks down into his husband's eyes, clouded and enchanted with pleasure, and he stops his hard thrusting for a second.

"I love you too, baby," John kisses Joe's ankle softly. He still can't believe he's his. After years of loneliness, fate decided that they have to be together, they didn't have any saying in it.

Joe's his husband now, and they have children, and Joe is such an enthusiastic father.

Joe smiles at him as John is moving slowly inside of him, the look in his eyes loving and intimate despite the naughty position they are in, Joe's legs thrown over John's shoulders. 

"You're such a great dad, John," Joe says, apparently more in a romantic mood than a dirty one, stroking his face, and John peels Joe's legs off his shoulders to get closer to him, and covers Joe's lips with soft, wet kisses.

"You're a great father too, Joe. Especially since this is your first time, and three kids at the same time? You're so gentle, persistent and strong."

"I love raising them with you," Joe moans, thrusting his hips back against John's. "I love to watch you play with the girls, and they love you too, they love you so much."

"As much as I love you," John groans, enjoying Joe's heat around him, slowly building up the pleasure, and Joe licks his ear and his neck. Amazing how comfortable they are with each other, sharing their most intimate desires and thoughts. And now that he thinks of it, they never had secrets in front of each other. Never...

Joe is so perfect, a little ball of love and playfulness and energy, and John can't believe he's his, all his, without regret or shame. Hell, they've even made a family together-

"I wish I could bear your children, John," Joe suddenly moans in his ear, and John stops, looking at him surprised. 

Joe smiles shyly at him, like he knows what he says is silly.

"I mean… I love our kids, and it's great that we were able to adopt them, but wouldn't it be nice if we had our own? A little part of you and a little part of me."

John smiles at him, slowly kissing his neck. 

"It would be amazing, they would be so beautiful. They'd have your eyes and your hair-"

"And your eyebrows and your lips," Joe moans, his fingers tightening in John's flesh, moving down to grab his ass, pull him deeper.

"And your nose," they say at the same time, and they both chuckle.

"Yes, Joe, I'd love to make babies with you," John whispers, his heart fluttering at the thought of him and Joe having biological babies together. Their genes mixing, creating someone new, yet someone who's both of them.

Joe whimpers, his rock hard cock twitching. Apparently this turns him on. John smirks. Joe is incredibly kinky, and after all these years together, he can still surprise John. 

"Yes, do you like the thought, my love?" He whispers into Joe's ear, and Joe is tensing under him. Joe knows what's coming, he's ready for John's words, they are so familiar with each other by now.

"Yes," Joe breathes, "yes, let's make babies, now…"

Damn. John never would have thought they'd develop a breeding kink, but apparently-

"Would you like that, darling?" He purrs, slowly slipping his hands down to Joe's slender hips. "And how do you want it? Do you want to bear them? Or want me to do it?"

"Me," Joe whispers, eyes squeezed shut, his cock impossibly dark and wet now, so hard that John's mouth is watering at the sight. "I want to bear them, I want to… god, I want to feel them as they grow-"

"God, yes," John moans, with the tip of his finger he gathers Joe's dripping precum, lifting it to his mouth to taste it. "God, you're so beautiful, and you would be even more beautiful while pregnant. Fuck. I'd watch your pretty tummy grow, ah, I'd oil it up and rub it and kiss it and talk to it..."

"Fuck!" Joe whimpers, apparently getting close now, but no, John is not touching him yet, he will draw this out. "Yes- kiss my tummy and talk to our baby and sing to him, he would love your voice-"

John exhales. Shit, this is hot, the image of Joe, happy and full of John's kid, his hand on his cute bump, smiling.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Joe. So sexy, so beautiful. So glowing, oh, your smooth skin even more silky. I'll take good care of you. I'll protect you and caress you, I'll bring you whatever food you want. God, I'll make you the happiest man on earth-"

"I am the happiest man now, John," Joe whispers, his face burning scarlet, his hand meeting John's hand on his flat stomach and sharp hip bones. "I'm so happy, carrying your baby and making love with you, just look at my cock straining against my belly- I'm so big because of you, I'm so happy, so horny for you-"

John groans, grinding his teeth in an effort to hold back. 

"Yes, love. Fuck. You're naked under me, and you're full of my child, so full, and I can feel him moving and kicking, right here," John strokes Joe's skin under his navel, Joe's hard cock bouncing against his wrist. "I'm fucking you, and you've never been more desirable, more breathtaking, and I love rubbing and stroking your big, full tummy, god, it's beautiful, I can hardly wait for our son to arrive-"

"Joooohn," Joe whimpers, digging his fingers in John's shoulder, and John knows it's gonna be over soon, he knows it by the sound of his voice, the way he pulls John close to him and hides his face in his neck, "John, yes, I want it- fill me up with your cum, fuck me till I'm pregnant- do it, put a baby in me-"

"Goddamn," John groans, taking Joe impossibly hard and fast now, holding onto his hips and slamming into him with full force, god, he's so damn close now, just a few more seconds- "yes, my love, my only love, I'm coming, I'm coming for you- I'm gonna plant a baby in you, fuck, I'm gonna plant you twins-"

Joe cries out sharply as he comes, dragging John with him, and John spurts and spurts, and he almost can imagine that making a baby with Joe is possible.

Jesus Christ.

He's lying on top of Joe, and for a second he's almost sad it was only a fantasy. But then he comes to, and just chuckles, pressing a kiss onto Joe's chest.

"Oh my god," Joe groans, his forearm draped over his eyes, the visible part of his face burning crimson. "Oh my fucking god, what the fresh hell did we just got off to?"

John rolls his eyes, grinning but also embarrassed.

"You know… By the time I begin to accept that we're pretty sick, I always find out we're even sicker than I thought."

"Tell me about it, shit," Joe groans, "oh my god, I'm dying of shame here. I can never look at my body the same way again."

"It's okay, it's just a fantasy. Or do you really want to be pregnant?" John asks mockingly, licking up Joe's cum from his very flat, very manly stomach. 

"Ew, no, gross," Joe grimaces. "I mean, if women are pregnant that's okay, but me? How would it work?"

"Well, I have ideas," John says, genuinely thinking about it. "I think it-"

"Ew, stop it, I just imagined giving birth and I'm gonna puke." Joe looks at John, finally smiling at him, embarrassed but loving, and John kisses him.

"Joe, it's okay if our kids are not our biological ones, you know. I love them as my own, and I love them even more because they are ours. Our own little girls. And I love them and I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, John, and them! I never thought that being a parent is this fun," Joe grins happily, rubbing his sweaty body against John's.

"Because they were already over the toddler phase when we got them, and they are all sleeping now, but you'll see how it really works next time, when we're adopting infants."

"Do you want _more_?" Joe looks at him wide-eyed. "You really do love children, don't you?"

John blushes a little.

"Yes. Even if I already have nine. Plus you."

Joe rolls his eyes.

"But I'm your favorite, aren't I, papa?"

"'Papa'? Love, this is getting either confusing or just plain gross."

Joe grins.

"Still not as gross as me being pregnant. Damn it was so kinky, but fuck, was it hot! What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing. Arousal works like that sometimes," John smiles.

Joe fidgets.

"John, your cum is dripping out of me, it feels so filthy. How 'bout a shower?"

"I love it when you're filthy," John says, piling Joe in his arms to take him into the bathroom, and Joe grins. "And I'm gonna take care of you as I promised."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to Joe, John and the whole universe for this, haha!


End file.
